Total Drama Isola
Welcome to Total Drama Isola. Chris McLean has chosen thirteen brand new teenagers, and have brought them to a mysterious and beautiful island where they will compete in insane challenges, in order to win ten million dollars. The losing team will vote off one contestant, who will recieve the Cursed Idol and will be thrown into a mysterious life boat and can NEVER return. Who will remain? Who will go through terrible pain? Find out right here on Total Drama Isola. Contestants Strange Starfishes *''Alex - The Stupid Attempt Stragertist'' *''Bailey - The Shy Hottie'' *''Dolly - The Sweet Flirt'' *''Gaia - The Independant Wiccan'' *''Miles - The Weird Twin 1.'' *''Nile - The Weird Twin 2.'' Mysterious Monkeys *''Desmond - The Awkward Space Freak'' *''Ian - The Loner'' *''Jade - The Animal Lover'' *''Jon - The Tough Guy'' *''Rain - The Loner's Girlfriend'' *''Shelly - The Clumsy Daddy's Girl'' *''Zane - The Genius Stratergist'' Chapters Chapter One - Almost A Paradise On Earth "Welcome to Total Drama Isola," a familiar reality show host says, while standing on the beach of a mysterious island. "It's already Season 5! To make it even MORE fresh, we're adding another thirteen contestants to compete on this paradise of an island for the million dollar grand prize...that's if it doesn't fall into a volcano first! Please welcome our cast! They are Alex, Bailey, Desmond, Dolly, Gaia, Ian, Jade, Jon, Miles, Nile, Rain, Shelly and Zane! They will be split into to two almost equal teams and will compete in challenges that may or may not be crazier than themselves!" Chris chuckles. "Chris! Where is my paycheck for the last four seasons?" the dark toned Chef interrupts. "Umm, Chef, I'm busy here hosting a brand new reality show! Later!" Chris rolls his eyes, with a small smile, as the Chef goes into a rage. "No! You shut up pretty boy and give me my well earned ten grand!" Chef shouts. "It's in the mail!" "That's what you always say!" "Alright Chef, listen up. You WILL get your moent after this season. It's not luck the contestants are ACTUALLY going near that million! It's just a scam for reality television!" Chris reminds him. "Oh, yes we are!" an unfamiliar contestant interrupts. "Wait a second Jon, how did you get here?" Chris curiously asks, as he stares at the thirteen contestants. "That does not matter. Since this is a scam, we will be leaving," Jon replies, and turns around. "Not so fast, tough guy. You have a contract to fufill, and I was joking with Chef about the money!" Chris states. "Oh, and if we don't, find yourself in a courtroom!" Jon smiles. "And if you don't compete, find yourself in the courtroom because you have to, seeing as it's in your contract. For your information, the contract says nothing about me having to give the winner anything!" Chris adds, with a small smile on his face. Immediately, Jon grabs his shirt, and slightly raises him off the ground, "Watch what you say McLean. You wouldn't want to go through this pain!" "In your contract, you're not aloud to hurt the host!" Chris tells him. Jon drops him and walks back. "Now, I will resume with the show. When I call your name, please follow me! Alex, Bailey and Dolly, come foward," Chris instructs as they follow his command. "Gaia, Miles and Nile, also follow," Chris says, and Miles and Nile walk towards him. "Gaia! Gaia!" Gaia immediately stops meditating and accidently drops a crab. "Oh my. I'm so sorry for not hearing you. I was to busy meditating I did not know what was going on in my surroundings. Silly me!" she replies, and walks to Chris. "Anyway, you six will be known as the Strange Starfishes!" Chris says, and throws them their team flag. "I love starfishes!" Gaia, Miles and Nile cheer at the same time. "Me too!" Jade adds. "Yeah, you're right about my team being strange. But I'm not strange! I'm incredibly smart, strategical and knows how to vote you all out, because I've got a super plan!" Alex smirks. "Yeah, very smart of you admitting your a villianous stratergist whose going to vote off your own team with a stupid plan," Zane rolls his eyes. "Anyway, the rest of you, come to my left. That means Desmond, Ian, Jade, Jon, Rain, Shelly and Zane!" Chris says. "What, but they have more team members!" Dolly complains, while Jon stares at Bailey "Damn girl, you got looks alright!" Jon whistles. "Umm, thanks honey," Dolly flirts, and flicks her hair. "No, not you. Her!" he points to Bailey. She nervously bites her lip, and moves out of Jon's sight. "Jon, relationships with the opposing team members is a strict no no!" Zane warns. "Anyway, you seven will be now known as the Mysterious Monkeys! By the way, where is Gaia? Oh it doesn't matter. Please follow this path to your shelters, and I will explain the challenge later!" Chris announces. The contestants follow his orders and begin to make their way down the path. While walking, Zane drags Shelly. "You, me. Alliance now!" he quietly says to her, out of everyone's view. "Wha....what's that?" Shelly cluelessly asks him. He gives a facepalm, "You and me will team up to eliminate the other contestants. No one else can know about this? Do you understand?" "Oh, sure!" she smiles. The two stare at Miles and Nile, who are jumping around excitingly. "I've got major plans this season. You promise not to tell anyone about our alliance?" he says to her. "You can count on me sir!" she replies and they walk on the path. "So, what's your name, doll?" Jon winks to Bailey. "Uhh, it's umm, uhh, Bailey," she nervously replies to him, rubbing her arms. "Have you always looked that good?" he asks her. Bailey stares at him, but runs fowards embarassed. "Hey, wait up!" Jon complains, and runs to her. While Jade is walking, she notices a snail on the floor. "Aww, it's a little snail!" she lifts it onto her finger. "Eww! Get that thing away from me you freak!" Dolly screams and runs. Jade looks to her left and notice a small forest she can release it into. "I'm going to bring you into you're new home! Unless you already live there," Jade rubs it's shell and walks to the forest. Ian and Rain have their arms around eachother. "What is that freak doing?" Ian asks, watching Jade walk into a forest. Rain shrugs, as Jade disappears behind trees and bushes. Jade looks around the place. "This is beautiful!" she cries out. "I know right?" a familiar voice responds. "Whose that?" Jade asks. "Oh, it's only me," the voice says. Jade turns around to spot Gaia meditating on a stump. "Oh, hey Gaia. I'm just putting the snail in here so no one steps on him," Jade tells her. Gaia immediately stops meditating and walks to her. "I love snails, they are so cute!" Gaia gushes, and moves her finger in front of the snail. The snail crawls onto her fingers and Jade says, "I think it likes you. Anyway, isn't this place magnificent?" "I know. It's beautiful, tropical, pretty. I'd love to live here. Oh, and me and you share the same colored aura, green," Gaia adds. "Oh, what does it mean?" Jade replies. "It means you're great with nature and animals, and you're very well balanced as it's the color of harmony and balance. They're usually very earthily people," Gaia smiles. "But what's an aura?" Jade asks her curiously. "An aura is an electromagnetic field that surrounds the human body and every organism and object in the universe!" she says. "Campers! Please report to me back at the shore for you're first challenge!" Chris McLean says on a megaspeaker. "Well, I'll see you later," Jade says and they both walk out of the forest. Elimination Table Trivia